warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Let the Destiny Unfold - The Journey
Info~ This book will be written by me, Aspen :) Hope you enjoy! Aspen(Talk) 03:52, December 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- This is book 1, set 1 of Let the Destiny Unfold Series. Here are the Allegiances~ Let the Destiny Unfold~Book 1~Set 1~The Journey/Allegiances Polls~ None yet ^^ Chapter 1~Blizzardpaw~IceClan~ Blizzardpaw was standing on the top of a twoleg's den. It was large and it towered over the rest of twolegplace. Why would I be up here? Then, a fluffy furred white tom with icy blue eyes appeared next to Blizzardpaw. He was young looking, even if he had silver fur on his muzzle that showed his old age. Blizzardpaw glanced beside her and jumped a little. He had frightened her. "Hello Blizzardpaw." he purred calmly. Blizzardpaw just stared at him, wide eyed. Who is this tom? Will he hurt me? Can I trust him? "I am Ice, the first leader of IceClan. I will not harm you. I only come to tell you of a great journey that lies ahead of you." It was like the tom read her mind. Blizzardpaw was speechless, her short, thick light gray, silver, dark gray and gray-black flecked white fur standing on end. "You are one of the five. Please meet the others at the Island, at midnight, when the moon is full." Ice mewed. He slowly began to fade away, and with him, so did the twoleg den. Blizzardpaw looked confused, then yowled as she fell into complete blackness. ... Blizzardpaw woke up in the apprentices' den in IceClan, her Clan. It was warm with the Summer air. It was just a dream... Blizzardpaw sighed with releif. She looked beside her to see her sister, Cloudpaw, still asleep, her dark gray flecked, silvery-white chest rising and falling with her breath. The sleeping she-cat's curly whiskers twitched a little. Blizzardpaw smiled, her icy blue eyes warm. She stood up, shook the rubble from her nest off of her fur and walked out of the apprentices' den. It was dawn. Only some warriors, Streakfur and Lichenstripe, were awake. Blizzardpaw's kind mentor, Mallowberry, or Cloudpaw's strict mentor, Prickleface, must have been still asleep. Maybe I can eat something before I have to train... Blizzardpaw hoped that Mallowberry wouldnt wake up before she could get herself a nice, plump peice of fresh kill. Blizzardpaw trotted over to the kill pile. It was filled with pigeons and other birds. IceClan's specialty was hunting birds, since they lived in the mountians. Blizzardpaw picked herself out a nice kestrel and went to eat it under the Frozen Log. The elders had liked to tell the story of how it had stayed frozen all these years. According to the elders, Ice, the founder of IceClan, had the power to freeze anything. He froze the log so that no other cat but the leaders of IceClan could stand on it. Now, kits and apprentices had tried to stand on the log, but it seems that only leaders can. I wonder how Mountianstar keeps his grip on the thing....its so slippery... Blizzardpaw shrugged a little. Even she had tried to stand on it once, as a kit. She fell off immediatley. Hopefully when my mother, Hailfeather, becomes leader, she will be able to stand on it. Blizzardpaw thought of what would happen to her mother, the deputy, if when she was leader, she couldnt stand on the Frozen Log. It had happened once before, to Prickleface. He was deputy of IceClan when the leader before Mountianstar, Snowstar, had died. Prickleface tried to stand on the Frozen Log before he received his nine lives, and he couldnt. When he went to the Star Flower Feild to receive his nine lives, he came back telling every cat that StarClan told him that he was not ment to be leader, and that Mountianstorm, or now Mountianstar, was ment to. That is why Prickleface became so bitter and strict. If that happens to Hailfeather, I will be sad...but I guess it wont be anyones fault. Chapter 2~Frecklescar~WaterClan~ Frecklescar was sitting in a slightly damp cave. The air was moist and it was very easy to breath. He looked around him, his light green eyes showing curiosity. The cave was silvery-gray and tiny sparkles on its walls. Where am I? Frecklescar then saw a dark blue-gray tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes sitting somewhere deeper in the cave. "Who are you?" Frecklescar called out. His muscular, tan, darker brown, cream and white speckled legs where stiff. He couldnt move. His Mottled brown fur stood on end. "The question is....why I'm here. Not who am I." the she-cat mewed. Her voice sounded beautiful and mystic. "My name is Water. I founded WaterClan." she said and seductivley flicked Frecklescar on the nose with her tail tip. She purred. "Why are you here? Why am I here?" Frecklescar asked her. Water rolled her eyes. "So many questions, young WaterClan warrior...I guess I have to answer the first one...I have come to tell you of a prophecy. Your one of the five. Meet the others at the Island, at midnight, when the moon is full." Water purred mysteriously and began to walk away from Frecklescar. "Wait...what? Where are you going!?" Frecklescar yowled. Frecklescar was normally wise, but now he was confused. "Bye bye, handsome warrior." Frecklescar heard Water's voice. The cave turned completely dark. ... Frecklescar woke up back in the warriors' den in WaterClan. The welcoming smell of fish surrounded him, along with his moss nest and his Clanmates fur scents. Frecklescar glanced outside of the twig entrance to the den and to the sky. It was about...right after dawn. What a strange dream....but I must listen to it. It seems important. Frecklescar stood up. He gently began to groom his pelt. When he was done, he looked around the den. Only Duskclaw, a warrior, and Frecklescar's sister, Fallowfern, where asleep. Fallingshine, Wetfur and Boulderfang must have taken their apprentices out for training...maybe Rushleap is with them? Or maybe Stonestar was busy so he let Rushleap take out his apprentice, Driftpaw. Rushleap was Frecklescar's brother. Stonestar's apprentice was Driftpaw. Stonestar was often busy, so Rushleap trained Driftpaw some when Stonestar was doing other things. Frecklescar shrugged a little to himself and walked out of the den. There was a little breeze in the air. Frecklescar gently breathed it in, his eyes closed. Then, he felt eyes burning on his pelt. Frecklescar opened his eyes to see his former mentor and the deputy, Blackstorm, staring at him. "Frecklescar, I need you to go and do a border patrol along the twolegplace. More kittypets have been coming around latley." Blackstorm commanded. "Alone?" he asked. Blackstorm nodded. Frecklescar smiled a little and nodded back at his former mentor. He headed out of camp and tords twolegplace. More kittypets....I guess they are just curious... Chapter 3~Spottedflower~ForestClan~ Spottedflower was in the middle of a tunnel. It had a waterfall pouring infront of it. Wh-where am I? Spottedflower nervously looked around, her light blue eyes wide. "H-help me...." Spottedflower stuttered under her breath. Then, a young dark tortoiseshell and dark brown tom with forest green eyes appeared infront of Spottedflower. This made her jump back in fear. It made her want to run. "P-please.....dont h-hurt m-me...." Spottedflower mewed quietly. "Dont worry, Spottedflower. I wouldnt hurt a stuttering angel..." the tom purred. His voice was...alluring. Seductive. Perfect. "H-how do you know my na-name..." Spottedflower's white spotted with cream, tan, dark brown, light brown, creamy brown creamy golden and creamy ginger spotted fur rose with fear. "I am Forest. Founder of ForestClan. I only come to tell you of a prophecy which, my dear, you are indeed included in. You are one of the five. Meet the others on the Island, at midnight, when the moon is full." Forest purred and stepped forward. He gently pressed his muzzle to Spottedflower's, then dissappeared. Spottedflower blushed, then the world faded around her. ... Spottedflower woke up in the ForestClan warriors den, which was in the tree's trunk, as all the dens were. Spottedflower flinched as she felt Acornstripe's fur next to hers. "A-Acornstripe..." Spottedflower gasped. The male warrior looked over at her, his bright green eyes shining. "Yes, Spottedflower?" Acornstripe purred, licking his dark brown striped, cream fur. "Wh-what did we do last ni-night?" Spottedflower asked. Acornstripe smiled a little. "I cant remember...." he whispered seductivley. Spottedflower knew that look. Acornstripe was a flirt. She knew this. She knew that she could now be expecting kits. With Acornstripe. I-I cant....have kits....I'm n-not re-ready.... Chapter 4~Wildstorm~FireClan~ Wildstorm was running through a lucious forest. It was beautiful and filled with large pine and oak trees. Next, it turned into a large glacier with plenty of caves. Then, a tiny island with many fish in its surrounding waters. Lastly, it turned into a large, open moor with flame colored grass. Wow! So much territory! Wildstorm felt the breeze fly through his white, red-ginger, red-brown, red-black, red-golden and red-tan fur. His neon cherry red eyes glowed with an energetic fire. Then, he stopped running. He didnt even feel tired. A bright ginger tabby tom suddenly appeared infront of him. He had blazing amber eyes too. Wildstorm stared in awe. "Hello there, Wildstorm." the tom greeted calmly. He didnt look like the calm type from his fiery colors, but it was obvious by the way he spoke that he was a calm tom. "Hi!" the tom exclaimed. He then gave him an odd look. "Who are you?!" Wildstorm asked him loudly. He purred in amusement at the energetic, loud tom. "My name is Fire. I created FireClan long long ago." the tom explained. Wildstorm's neon red eyes widened. "R-really?!" he mewed, his voice cracking with excitment. Fire nodded calmly. "Now I enter your dreams to pass a message to you. You are one of the five. Meet the others on the Island, at midnight, when the moon is full." Fire mewed before slowly fading away. "Wait! What!?" Wildstorm yowled. It was too late. The world went completely pitch black. ... Wildstorm woke up in the FireClan warriors' den. He was laying beside Sunsetfern, Sunrisepoppy and Lightningstripe, other FireClan warriors. Wildstorm yawned and walked out of the warriors' den, not even bothering to groom his messy pelt. The first thing that caught Wildstorm's eye were the kits. They were Sedgepelt and Sunnystream's kits, Goldkit, Beetlekit and Rowankit. They were playfighting outside of the nursery. Beetlekit was winning. He was strong, but quiet as well. Goldenkit and Rowankit were the louder ones. Rowankit had a knack for trouble too. Hopefully, I can mentor Rowankit in a moon! Goldkit spotted Wildstorm and ran to him right away. "Wildstorm! Wildstorm!" he exclaimed. His brothers followed him. Rowankit began to bite and chase Wildstorm's tail right away. "Hey guys!" Wildstorm purred. He loved playing with the kits and entertaining them. Beetlekit didnt smile at Wildstorm. He never smiled, so Wildstorm didnt take it personally. "Can you play with us today?" Goldkit asked. Wildstorm glanced over at Goldensplash, the deputy, with a questioning look in his eyes. She ran over to them. She loved playing with the kits too. "Goldensplash! Maybe you AND Wildstorm can play with us!" Goldkit yowled. Goldensplash purred in amusement. "Well, today is Wildstorm's day off of morning patrols....and mine too...." Goldensplash began. Goldkit smiled and Rowankit did too. He had now stopped chewing on Wildstorm's fluffy tail. Wildstorm purred and stared at Goldensplash. She was just so....kind and beautiful. Maybe one day....we will have kits like this.... Chapter 5~Lightningstripe~FireClan~ Lightningstripe was standing in the middle of destruction. Twolegs. Everywhere. They were setting fire to the forest. Most of them were about teenagers, but some were younger and some were a little older. Lightningstripe could only stand there. He couldnt even move. Not an inch. The tom glanced beside him to see a beautiful white she-cat and next to her was a white she-cat with spots. Blizzardpaw and Spottedflower....I remember them from gatherings. On his other side, there was a framiliar face. Wildstorm, another warrior of FireClan. His neon red eyes were confident. Finally, next to Wildstorm was a young brown warrior with a scar going down his spine. Wildstorm and Frecklescar. Then, a very light silver she-cat appeared infront of Lightningstripe. The other cats dissappeared and so did the destruction. This she-cat had white, golden, black and gray flecks in her fur that Lightningstripe swore looked like the stars. "Hello, wise warrior. I am Star, leader of StarClan. This is what will happen. Its inevitable." she growled. Lightningstripe's stormy gray eyes narrowed. A leader of StarClan? "Yes. I am the leader of StarClan. But I wont be for long. Now I'll get to the point. You are one of the five. Go to the Island, at midnight, when the moon is full." she mewed and faded away. The whole, untouched forest did with her. .... Lightningstripe woke up late. Luckily, he was only supposed to go on the Dusk Patrol today with Thunderstep and Sunsetfern. He woke up to Sunsetfern gently nuzzling him to wake him up. "We have to go on the Dusk Patrol." she mewed calmly to Lightningstripe. Her pupils were dialated and her eyes were shimmering. Lightningstripe blinked and nodded. He stood up and yawned. Then he quickly groomed his white striped, gray flecked, golden pelt. His stormy gray eyes were closed. He felt like Sunsetfern was watching him. Lightningstripe opened his eyes and his feelings were right. She was watching him. It was uncomftrable, even if the two cats were good friends. Lightningstripe could tell that she was feeling something more for him now. Sadly, he didnt share her feelings that much... Lightningstripe left the den, Sunsetfern following him. They left with Thunderstep, who was waiting for them at the entrance to camp. I'll ask her about her feelings tonight. Aspen(Talk) 02:29, February 1, 2012 (UTC)